Miraculous Ladybug- Hidden feelings
by Roxychick9614
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir have been getting closer as friends and suddenly they find themselves in a heated kissing frenzy that just may lead to hidden feelings. Rated M or Lemon and Lime. The love square, Marichat, Adrienette, Ladynoir, and Ladrien. ONESHOT


**Hey everyone!**

 **How are you doing? Smile it's a new year! Welcome to 2017!**

 **Well, just a quick heads up.**

 **This story contains _lemon_ and _lime_ ; ****If you don't like it, simply don't read it. This is my first smutty fanfiction.**

 **I've been looking for a good Marichat, Adrienette, lemon to read, unfortunately they're a bit but hard to come by** **.**

 **This is a ONE SHOT~**

 ******** IMPORTANT NOTICE **********

 **As for some of you who know my other stories- I'm sorry I have not been writing. It's been hard to find time to write like I use to when life gets in the way. I don't really know when I will get to what but I will try my best to do some chapters and post them however in the mean time I think what I will do is post a lot of short stories**

 **Well now, with that out of the way;**

 **Happy reading.**

 **~Roxychick9614~**

* * *

 ** _Hidden Feelings._**

* * *

It's been about three years since she became ladybug- since she was no longer just Marinette Dupain-cheng. Though she was very unsure about it at first, Marinette warmed up to the idea and now she can't imagine her life without Ladybug. Not to mention the silly kitty partner she gets to work with everyday.

However...

That seemed to be the problem. Working alongside Chat Noir was all too distracting.

Usually Marinette easily brushed off all the kitties ridiculous puns and qualities, but lately that just wasn't so easy anymore.

So, what was it that made the change?

Well, for some reason Chat was spending a lot more time with Marinette. Always crashing onto her balcony, uninvited.

They've spent so much time together that Marinette could swear they became closer than her and Alya- _not that she'd ever admit that out loud._

More importantly...

How they fell into this _situation;_ Marinette or Chat Noir had no idea.

One moment they were having a meaningless conversation about Ladybug, and the next thing they knew, they we're grabbing each other's faces and fighting the air around them that longed to enter their lungs.

Adrien shot out his tongue, carefully licking the base of Marinette's top lip, and when the breathless girl pulled away to refill her lungs with much needed oxygen, Adrien lunged forward and greedily stole it away.

Marinette groaned at the action, but Chat seemed unfazed by it. Almost as if he enjoyed it.

Continuing to slide his tongue along Marinette's soft lips, Chat found a small opportunity to lunge his tongue into the girls mouth.

Marinette could feel her body shiver in delight when she felt the warmth of the invading tongue inside of her. Before Marinette could gather her thoughts properly, the two tongues were engaged in a small war for dominance, causing her mind to enter a light haze. It was almost as if everything around her, faded into a black darkness leaving her with only Chat.

Was kissing always suppose to make someone feel this way? Like they're walking on air, or feeling fireworks explode inside?

By now it was no secret to Chat Noir, _or well Adrien,_ that he had developed some sort of feelings for the shy girl who sat behind him in class.

However that didn't truly explain what made him so bold, so temerarious, so... so... _mischievous._

After all, Chat and Marinette had only just starting getting really close recently; and the main reason for that was because Mari would listen to him ramble on about Ladybug.

Shouldn't something this perfect, be wrong?

What even happened differently to make Adrien want to act like this? What was different about tonight vs all the other nights Adrien swooped by as Chat.

The blonde couldn't recall anything.

 ** _. . ._ **

Wait...

He remembered.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

 _-1 hour earlier-_

Chat Noir hopped from the neighboring rooftop, easily landing on the gray gated balcony; with a white plastic bag in his left hand. The blonde haired boy knelt down, hovering over a small window.

With just two quick taps on the glass the tom cat opened the small window, letting himself in.

"Hey Mari~"

Marinette spun around on her desk chair to shoot the cat with a smile. "Hey Chat"

"I brought you some stuff"

Marinette knitted her brows together and stood up. "What kind of stuff?" She asked walking up to him.

Chat lightly pressed his index finger on the girls nose causing the girl stop and peer up at him.

The man smiled and no more then a second later puffed out his chest proudly.

"First, tell me princess"

"Who's your favorite super hero?"

"My favorite huh?" Marinette smiled, no way was she going to give him that satisfaction. Crossing her arms into her chest Marinette answered. "Superman."

Chat's smile seemed to instantly disappear and his proud puff, popped.

"Um, okay... what I meant was, who's your favorite super hero that always saves Paris?"

Marinette's smile grew bigger. "Ladybug"

Chat's mouth dropped, and the look on his face was almost too much. Marinette tried her very best to swallow her giggles as Chat threw a hand over his heart.

"Me~ouch puurincess! Who's your bestfriend?"

"Alya"

Chat scratched the back of his head, oh come on.

"Who's your _guy_ best friend!?" Chat asked almost desperate.

Marinette giggled. She couldn't hold it back anymore, Chat was just too funny.

"I suppose it would be..." Marinette paused. Unwanted suspense bulding in the cat. "Chat Noir."

Chat stood blankly for a moment, then all at once her words settled in. That big goofy smile was back and all hoped seemed restored. "Really!"

Marinette giggled again. "I suppose that's how it would be"

"I suppose I will just have to let it pass!" Chat handed the girl the plastic bag. His proud chest returned. "Well, I was just so happen, to be passing by this game store when I remembered, once upon a time, this princess and whispered to her knight in shining armor."

"A little less drama please" Marinette rolled her eyes.

Chat chuckled. "You remember when you told me about the two new games that were released don't you princess?"

Marinette tilted her head. "Yeaah? No... you didn't" Marinette ripped open the bag and her eyes widened. "Oh my god Chat!"

"Yupp! I also threw in a couple of my games in there, you can borrow them for a while, because I already beat them"

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU!" Marinette excitingly threw her arms around the cat

 _ **XOXOXO**_

 _~Back to present time~_

After that, there was something different in Marinette, some sort of spark every time the boy opened his mouth to speak.

Was that it?

It made his heart skip and his curiosity sore.

It had to have been.

She was listening to him so carefully, watching so tenderly and smiling, oh boy was she smiling sweetly. So, so sweetly with those plump baby pink colored lips of hers.

He couldn't help himself, just one quick peck to get the urge off his chest.

Just _one_ small taste.

But the moment their lips touched, an electrifying connection had been made. When Chat had pulled away to gather his thoughts, Adrien realized Marinette's cheeks had turned a dark crimson red. There was a deep longing look, the look as if she wanted more.

Chat let out a shaky breath and dove in for another one, and another one after that. Before he knew it an addictive trend began and the kisses got longer and sweeter.

The ally cat once again sucked in the bottom of Marinette's lip, lightly nipping on it.

Man how he loved the taste of her lips, such a sweet flavor- like a swirl of fresh cinnamon buns and croissants.

"Mari" Chat hissed out grabbing Marinette around the waist and pulling her into his hard torso.

Marinette whined, feeling Chat's lips leave to glide to the nape of her neck, where he began sinking his teeth into her soft skin. Marinette let out a gasp- She had never given much thought to how sensitive her neck really was.

As the boy nicked the girl's pale flesh again, he slipped out his tongue and ran over the tiny red lines he had caused.

"A-Ahh~ C-Chat" Marinette moaned lightly causing Adrien's stomach to clench.

Adrien pulled away from Mari's neck to hover over to her ear. "You smell... so good princess..." Chat whispered huskily.

Marinette felt herself shiver from the trill of the words and the hot breath blowing in her ear.

Adrien pressed his lips against the swollen pink ones again, but this time he pressed them even harder together. A new urge was coming over him, and all he could think was, _more._

 _More?_

How much more did this cat really want? He felt his heart drop.

 _That much more?_

Goodness gracious, just what on earth was this girl doing to this ally cat? And in such a short time.

Adrien growled turning his sweet kisses into vicious ones. Slamming Marinette back into her wall, he pinned her hands above her head; causing the girl to let out yet another gasp.

Oh how he began to love the sound of her gasps. He wanted to hear her more.

Just what sounds was he capable of making her do?

Marinette tried sucking in a breath through the hungry kiss. Feeling herself pinned and knowing fully well, her hands were no use to her- Marinette felt trapped, and for some reason she's never felt more excited.

She enjoyed feeling Chat's body heating up against her as he so desperately attacked her lips with his own. She really enjoyed the dominating effect he was putting on her by binding up both her hands with one of his own.

Oh God Kitty, Marinette felt a jolt shoot through her body heading straight for the spot between her legs.

No more than a second later Marinette felt Chat's grip on her wrists loosen, then all together he dropped his hand back to Marinette's side.

The not so shy girl threw her free arms around the cat's neck and entangled her fingers in the locks of the golden, soft blonde hair, occasionally tugging on it which earned a seductive growl from the man.

The growl caused Marinette to press her legs tightly together.

Jeez, what's gotten into her? Here she was _kissing_ Chat Noir- The Chat Noir; Paris's super hero!

Not only was she _just_ kissing him, but she was getting aroused by him. Oh how she was getting so aroused.

She couldn't even deny it, she loved it.

But why?! They were just kissing! And Chat wasn't even Adrien.

...Adrien...

She was with Chat and not Adrien?

It felt so wrong, and yet, oh god, it felt so right.

Marinette couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop, because, well, she really didn't want him to.

Yup there was something wrong with her.

Does she really want this?

Does she want the black cat of the night to sweep her off her feet tonight?

Marinette always thought her first kiss would be with Adrien, and now she's feeling slightly guilty because she really doesn't want to stop the cat from whatever he is going to do to her.

Maybe it was just the lust that was clouding her judgment?

Damn it!

But the way he was kissing her!

The way his hands would ride up and down her sides, occasionally sliding down to her perky ass to be gifted with a light squeeze.

Oh it was so electrifying.

Who could stop... no- who would _want_ this to stop?

Would it be wrong of Marinette to let this continue?

To want this?

To want him?

After all... didn't Chat...? Doesn't he love Ladybug?

That's right...

"Ngggh" Marinette groaned when she felt herself being tossed onto her bed.

Take it easy Chat!

Adrien read her facial expression and scowled. "Sorry princess"

But no more than a second later the cat climbed on top of her, causing Marinette's hazy mind to get lost in a cloud of smog. She instinctively opened her legs allowing the man to lay on top of her.

Oh God, Marinette sucked in a breath as she felt Chat press their hips together

Chat dragged out a ragged breath, their hips were now connected... but it wasn't enough. The man wanted to be closer, he wanted to feel her body with his own.

Again the heat in Marinette's belly expanded. How could she possibly this turned on when their clothes weren't even off yet.

Marinette's face lit up red. Did she really just think that?

The girl's heart began speeding up and by now she was sure it was pounding so loud Chat could hear it, all these feelings... so new... so excruciatingly exciting.

Chat lowered his upper body to be laying completely on top of Marinette, he then once again found Marinette's neck and repeated some of the same actions, which gave him the same reaction.

It was nice, but he still wanted to hear more. He knew she was capable of many sounds and he wanted to hear them all.

Chat shifted slightly to the right, bringing his hand towards Marinette's chest. Suddenly he froze inches away.

Whoa...

Wait... he was wanting to touch her...

Without thinking his hand was daring to come in contact with one of Marinette's sacred spots.

Really? Great time to be the gentlemen, Adrien hissed to himself.

Now that he was in that state of mind Adrien felt his hand began tremble.

He can't just grab her, can he?

What if she got upset.

Adrien felt his cheeks heat up as he lifted himself up just enough to gaze down at the flushed girl.

"P-Princess?" he stuttered in a strange voice.

Marinette's ears twitched at the sudden voice. What the hell dumb kitty don't stop! Marinette's eyes opened slightly, and green locked with blue.

"W-What?" Marinette's blush darkened.

"I... don't... I mean... can I?" Chat's face turned red and Marinette's eyes opened fully.

Stupid kitty, a fresh blush lit up her cheeks. Why was he being so careful. He really was a sweet guy.

Of course Marinette knew exactly where things would be lead to if she let him...

The blue eyed girl lifted her hand and gently placed it on top of Chat's.

The boy's face seemed to quickly light up with agitation as Marinette guided his hand down until it came in contact with her right breast.

The moment his hand cupped the breast, Chat felt a thrilling jolt shock his body. Strange... all these feelings are so strange, new, and actually quite exciting.

Marinette moaned; the feeling of Chat squeezing her breast was strange.

It was like he caused a dizzily heat to ghost through her body instantly making Marinette's body go numb to everything but his touch.

Chat sucked in another ragged breath, yes, that was what he wanted. Marinette has added a new pitch to her sounds, and every move the man made, a different sound would come out of the girl.

It was enough to make the man's suit below his waist tighten uncomfortably.

As Adrien played with Marinette's breast he could only groan in slight irritation. Something wasn't right. It wasn't the feeling of the breast almost spilling out of the bra underneath, that got him upset, it was the silkiness of her shirt.

It was nice an all, but it had to go, it was in the way.

The masked man slithered his hands down Marinette's stomach until he reached the hems of her shirt. With a heavy swallow, the man began lifting the shirt up and with every exposed part of her delicate skin, Adrien felt his stomach tighten.

Before Marinette really had time to process what was going on, her shirt had already been completely removed and thrown somewhere on the floor.

Now face to face with the a black bra with green laced hems and two green paw prints in the center of each breast, Adrien's eyes widened and a dark blush returned to his cheeks.

"P-Princess... T-This is..." Chat mumbled softly.

What? Marinette peeked down.

OH NO!

Marinette sat up and covered her chest.

Stupid Marinette how could she have forgotten about her under garments?!

"Ahh... this is... not what it looks like"

Marinette had designed them earlier in the week because she didn't have much fabric and it just so happened that this stupid cat was on her mind the whole time, before she realized what she was doing she already finished the bra.

She just wanted to try her set on tonight, because she was quite pleased with it even if it was accidental.

Oh why did she have to wear something so embarrassing tonight.

"It looks like you're a bigger fan of Chat Noir than you let on princess" Chat found himself smirking.

Marinette shut her eyes tightly, Oh the embarrassment. "Y-Y-You're wrong!"

"Am I now? How can I ever make it up to you princess"

Chat felt honored, never would he have imagined someone being as devoted to him as, well this.

"St-Stu~ Ahhh!" Marinette's eyes shot open as she felt Chat yank away her arms and engulf the breast with his mouth.

"Ch-Ch-Chaaaaahhh" Marinette moaned flinging her head back to watch the ceiling.

Whoa what a sensation!

Adrien lapped over the silken fabric causing Marinette to throw her arms around his head and pull him in closer to her chest.

Adrien still lapping away peered up at Marinette, studying what he could make out of her stained pink cheeks. Man she was cute.

Why hadn't he taken the time before to look at Marinette? Really look at her. She was almost too cute to be true.

Adrien pulled his mouth away from the girls bra that was now coated with warm saliva, to repeat the action to the other side, leaving the right mound with little protection of the now cold air. Again, as his mouth engulfed the second mound, Marinette groaned.

With a few more laps Adrien's tongue found something small, hard and rather interesting. Knowing fully well, what it was the man grabbed the extended nibble with his teeth and gently nipped on the sensitive bud.

Marinette sucked in a sharp breath, groaning louder than before.

Does that feel good? Adrien wondered as he continued to teeth the bud through the fabric.

The blonde haired boy removed his hand from Marinette's side and cupped her right breast, using his thumb to rub and flick across her sensitive nipple.

"Ohhh, Ahhh" Marinette began squirming underneath the boy when she felt something hard poking her inner thigh. Bucking and grinding Marinette's mind kept getting fuzzier and fuzzier until it was consumed by nothing but lust for the cat above her.

"Ngh Mari..." Chat groaned in more of a hissing sound. Mari looked down and noticed the agony in his face; his eye brows were pulled together and he seemed to be breathing kind of heavily.

"You... can't..." Adrien started bucking his own hips, in hope to ease the ache that turned into a burn.

Marinette hated the pained look on the cat's face, but at the same time she couldn't help but to feel a small glimpse of pride knowing that she has this kind of effect on him.

"Princess... I" Chat breathed out quickly shifting positions to be near the core of the girl.

Marinette could feel her stomach flip as the cat hastily dipped his fingers into her shorts and yanked them down her ankles, where she then kicked them off to be lost somewhere on the floor.

"C-Chat" Marinette squeaked nervously.

"Seriously" Chat chuckled. "Matching panties too?"

Marinette covered her bright red face.

The panties were just as cute as the bra to Chat. Same look; the black with the green laces around the hems, but one thing that was different- It had _Chat Noir_ sewed in cursive in sort of a horizontal way.

Damn it was cute!

Chat rose his hand and with the very tip of his cat claw, drew a line doing down her core.

Marinette jumped at the touch and groaned.

Chat repeated the action again, and third time.

Was he teasing her?

Really!?

"Chat" Marinette hissed.

The cat smirked. Fine. With the use of both his index and middle finger, Adrien pushed more pressure into the core causing Marinette to gasp and groan. God she was wet.

Chat dragged his fingers up and down the base of the cloth, causing the moist spot to spread out wider. Soon Adrien came in contact with the hard extended nub just a thin layer away from his hand.

Marinette mewled at his finding, and upon hearing the girls heavy cry he continued to stroke it.

Oh God! The friction there was intense; Marinette covered her mouth trying to suppress the loud sounds that wanted to take over her mind.

For crying out loud Marinette, you're parents are right down stairs working in the bakery! The only thing keeping them from you is a thin wooden door on the ground.

Be quiet!

But, oh god! Chat wasn't stopping, his hands were sliding, making her buck her hips along with him. And the more they continued, the harder it was to keep from letting out weird sounds.

"A-Ahhh!" Marinette accidently let out again. "D-Damn it Chat..." Marinette hissed.

"Marinette sweetie"

Shit!

That was Marinette's mom!

Did she hear her?! Oh God! Please don't come up here!

The panicky girl shot her eyes over to Chat who seemed to be to involved in his own world to have heard or noticed anything.

Marinette reluctantly sighed, she knew she had to stop him.

With a few more bucks of the hips, Marinette stilled. "C-Chat" Marinette found the clearest voice she could come up with; still it was nothing more than a whisper, but hey it was something. "S-Stop!"

The man's ears twitched and he almost instantly stopped to peer up at her with worry smeared into his features.

"D-Did I... Do something wrong princess?"

Marinette knitted her brows together for a moment. "No! Oh god no Chat! You're doing everything... n-nice... it's just..."

"Marinette could you come down here"

That...

Chat jerked his head to the pink wooden door on the floor. "You're mom?"

Marinette sat up and pressed her lips together. "Yeah"

"Okay, shall I wait outside?" Chat asked.

Marinette smiled weakly. "I think you should go"

"What?" The cat jerked his head back to the girl.

"Chat, You can't risk your reputation as a super hero because of me. I'd never forgive myself."

"But I'll be outside princess! No one will see me"

"Chat..."

Adrien groaned and stood to his feet. "Alright fine"

What was this was a new emotion?

Anger swirled around but there was something else with it, disappointment? Close but something else...

Oh well there is no time to think about it.

"Princess... I'll see you later" Without another word Chat ran to the window and jumped out with the use of his staff.

Hopping up from her bed, Mari quickly made her way to the window and watched Chat leap from building to building until he was out of sight. She wasn't about to lie to herself, she could also feel the big ball of disappointment that swirled inside.

"Bye Chat..." She whispered.

"Marinette?" Sabine entered the room causing Marinette to jump away from the window and freeze.

"Mom!"

"Oh! Marinette what are you doing in your underwear?" Sabine asked calmly.

Marinette rubbed the back of her head and pressed her legs together.

"I... umm designed them. Yeah! I designed them last week, and I wanted to try them out t-to see if they fit. W-What do you think" Marinette nervously posed.

Sabine smiled. "It's very nice dear. I had no idea you were such a big Chat Noir fan"

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "U-Um yeah well h-he um saved my life a couple of times... and-"

"Still you really shouldn't be dressed like that with the window wide open" Sabine walked over to the window and closed it covering it with the blinds. "My you sure can be careless at times"

"Sorry mom"

"Well hurry up and get dressed. Your father and I need your help down in the bakery"

"Alright, I'll be down in a jiff."

"Thanks sweetie" Sabine left the room leaving Marinette to sigh in relief.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Whoa girl!" Alya widened her eyes at the sight of her baggy eyed bestfriend. "You look exhausted!"

Tired? Yeah, she was tired. _really_ tired. After all who could get any sleep after what happened last night?

Marinette sighed. It's too bad she couldn't tell Alya... Marinette loves the brunette with all her heart and normally tells her everything, other than being Ladybug. But not only was this an even bigger thing to keep a secret, Marinette still couldn't even wrap her mind around what had almost happened last night... What she had wanted to happen.

"Do I?" Marinette finally spoke. "Guess I've been working to hard at the bakery"

"Do I need to talk to your parents? Cause' you know I will."

Marinette tried laughing her friend off. "No Alya that's okay. I love helping my parents out"

Alya pouted. "Well alright girl, just please don't work hard too often"

Marinette smiled. "Alright."

"Dude! You look horrible!" The two girls heard Nino state from across the hall.

"Oh my gosh Adrikins!? What happened!?" Chloe asked semi-worriedly. "Do you need me to kiss you better?"

"Hm? Adrien doesn't look so good either" Alya pointed out turning to scan the boy.

Marinette spun around quickly, glancing at the boy from a far. "Oh I hope he's alright" Marinette clenched her fists.

...Adrien...

Once again green locked with blue.

"Oh he's looking at you Marinette!" Alya cooed.

Adrien's eyes widened at the sight of the blue-black haired girl.

How could she ever truly face him?

Even though the two weren't dating, Marinette still feels as though well she had cheated on him in some way. The girl has always been so loyal to her secret love, but last night. Oh man last night.

Marinette breathed out slowly; while Adrien, whom had kept a sharp eye on the girl felt his face heat up almost to a burn.

"Bro?! Are you alright" Nino asked full of concern.

"Adrien?" Chloe mumbled and looked in the direction he was looking. When her eyes landed on Marinette, her face fell into the form of disgust.

Watching Marinette carefully, Adrien wondered if he should he go over there and close the space between them?

With almost a semi step forward the boy froze.

No... he can't... After last night he wouldn't even know what to say.

But he was Chat last night.

Wait!

He was _chat_ last night!

Oh god Marinette doesn't even know it was him!

Should he consider himself lucky or unlucky?

Way to go Adrien, you're a total screw up!

You can't touch a girl as Chat and expect things to be normal when you're in civilian form. Chat shouldn't have anything to do with it.

Again Adrien's face light up a dark shade of red and he slapped a hand over his mouth, jerking his attention away from Marinette.

"Dude! Adrien?" Nino placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're starting to scare me!"

"I...We should get to class now" Adrien spun around and stiffly marched into his classroom.

"Adrien is acting even stranger than you today Marinette" Alya stated.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Adrien was fighting the, impossibly strong, urge to turn around to look at Marinette. He wouldn't even allow himself to turn around when he had to pass back papers.

He wanted to...

Really, r _eally_ badly.

But he couldn't, because the longer he acknowledged Marinette's sugary presents, the stronger the urges of last night would flood back to him.

Stop it Adrien! Stop! Jeez your at school for heaven sakes! You can't just have these urges of taking her on a desk here!

Damn hormones! Why were they so damn strong recently?!

 _Adrien slipped out his tongue and ran over the tiny red lines he had caused with his teeth._

 _"A-Ahh~" Marinette moaned lightly causing Adrien's stomach to clench._

 _Adrien pulled away from Mari's neck to hover over to her ear. "You smell... so good princess..." Chat whispered huskily._

 _The blue eyed girl lifted her hand and gently placed it on top of Chat's,_ _guiding his hand down until it came in contact with her right breast._

"Oh my, damn it!" Adrien hissed causing the class to look at the red faced man.

"Adrien" The teacher looked equally shocked as the rest of the class.

The boy shook his head trying to get out of his thought. Damn it Marinette! Damn it!

"I must say, I never expected to be interrupted by you. Are my lectures that unimportant"

Adrien fumed nervously "N-No! That's not it! I... I'm sorry I'll be quiet"

Adrien laid his head to rest on the table in front of him. He sighed in agitation because with his head on his desk, Adrien easily saw the bulged that built up in his pants.

Shutting his eyes the man took a deep breath. In all his life never was he once was so desperate to touch, feel, smell anyone!

What made Marinette so special? Yeah she's cute and all but why did she have this huge of an effect on him.

 **. . .**

"Adrien" Marinette's voice echoed in his ear.

Oh sweet Marinette, you have the voice of an angel.

"Adrien...? Hey Adrien" The sudden poke to the shoulder caused Adrien to spring his head up from his desk.

"Huh? What's going on?" Adrien looked around the empty class room. "Where is everyone?" he asked himself.

"They all left" Marinette answered causing Adrien to jerk his head to the right.

"M-M-MARINETTE!" The boy tried to jump to his feet but his desk had other plans and he wound up hitting his knee, pretty hard, against the table.

"Oh my gosh are you alright!?" Marinette cried, placing a hand over her mouth.

Back against the cold tile floor, with only one foot still laying on the chair, Adrien looked up at the worried girl.

"H-Hey." He choked out almost in a whisper. "Pssh I'm fine" He blinked up at her. Man she was cute.

She left her hair down out of the usual pigtails, so it fell slightly pass her shoulders. She wore black skinny jeans that were ripped, revealing just a small portion of her knee; a slightly baggy white long sleeved shirt, with a red scarf wrapped around her neck; and finally she wore simple brown boots.

Marinette knitted her eye brows together and bent over to wrap her small hand around Adrien's wrist.

"You don't seem like yourself today" Marinette pulled the boy up to his feet and dusted him off.

Adrien just rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"You know class has ended almost fifteen minutes ago" Marinette informed.

Yes, normally, around Adrien; Marinette collapsed into a pile of glue; some how developing her own dialect. However the minute she saw the boy acting strange, she'd push away the shyness and fill it nothing with concern.

After all, that was the type of girl Marinette was. Making sure that everyone was okay wasn't just her job as Ladybug.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, even Nino. He tried getting your attention for a few minutes but eventually gave up and left with Alya"

Adrien face palmed himself. "I'm such an idiot"

"No you're not" Marinette scolded. "Everyone has off days"

"W-Well I should um er... go" Adrien cursed himself for being nervous.

"Wait Adrien" Marinette grabbed his hand, causing them both to look at each other, blush and quickly pull it away with an awkward laugh.

"Um... safe home be getting you" Marinette giggled, her shyness grabbing a hold of her.

Hey; she was lucky it lasted this long.

Adrien blinked at the girl.

"I mean! Be home safe getting... NO I MEAN _be safe getting home!"_ Marinette yelled, another blush painting her cheeks.

Adrien smiled weakly. "You too" And he was gone, out the classroom doors leaving Marinette all alone.

Marinette placed her hand over her beating heart and sighed. What has gotten into him? She's never seen him act like that before.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

How or why it entered her mind she'll never know...

But what if... some how Chat told Adrien about what almost happened last night?

Would Adrien really get upset over it?

No...

Adrien doesn't even like her like that. And besides, what reason would Chat have to tell Adrien?

 _ **. . .**_

Because Chat was angry when he left and maybe wanted to vent to the first person he saw, which just so happened to be Adrien.

 **. . .**

OH MY GOD!

Chat wouldn't! But it _could_ explain why Adrien was so off today.

Does that mean Adrien likes her?

Wow Marinette what a wild imagination you got there.

There is no way that's true.

Still... she has got to ask or it would _bug_ her.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Marinette dragged her feet through an old abandoned park. With a heavy sigh her eyes prickled with tears, now she really felt guilty about doing what she's done.

Marinette tried to find Adrien after she let her imagination run the better of her- and guess what- he ran from her.

Not literally, but he always found excuses to leave. He was avoiding her like the plague; causing the imagination to start sounding true.

Adrien would hate her for the rest of his life!

Suddenly as Marinette was walking to the open swings, she spotted the boy with blonde hair.

"Adrien!" Marinette gasped, being heard by the man.

"Marinette"

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked still standing a few feet away.

"I could ask you the same thing" Adrien stood up from the swing.

"I... um... just wanted to swing for a while..." Marinette's eyes fell to anywhere that wasn't the boy.

"So I'm not the only one who still comes here" Adrien lifted a brow and held out his hand for the girl to sit near him.

Marinette's mind drew a blank as she dragged her feet to sit on the swing- one away from Adrien.

"U-Um"

What should she say? If she says the wrong thing he might find another excuse to leave.

Adrien turned his head to gaze at the shy girl. Blinking slowly he watched as she fiddled with her fingers.

She was acting shy and nervous again. Why was that whenever she was with "Adrien" and no one else?

Was she... scared of him?

"C-Can I... ask you something" Marinette squeaked.

Adrien's heart skipped for some reason and he nodded.

"A-Are you um... alright?" Marinette refused to make eye contact.

The boys eye brow's twitched before merging together. "I'm fine. Why?"

"W-Well you just seemed off today, and not that it's a bad thing, but I would like to know if something is troubling you, or if someone said something to you; maybe I can try to help" Marinette babbled.

Adrien rubbed the back of his head. "Err no, I'm fine... I should actually get going though" the boy stood up and began walking.

Wait, what? No! Don't leave! Why is he always leaving.

Marinette sprung up from the swing and clutched onto the back of his shirt bringing him to a stop.

"Hm? Mari" Adrien craned his head to view the tear streaked girl.

The man's eyes widened. Oh god! Did he do that! Shoot! What does he do now?

"Adrien I'm sorry!" Marinette whispered.

"Mari? Hey what's the matter!?" Adrien sprung around giving Marinette his full undivided attention.

"Something happened last night..."

Adrien's eyes widened slightly as a blush painted his cheeks. "Y-Ye-Yeah?" His voice cracked.

"I don't know if that's why you've been avoiding me"

Adrien's head jerked back a little. Avoiding you? Is that what you think?

Yeah, well maybe he's been keeping his distance- but that's only because every time you're around he get's these strong urges to just take you right there. It freaked him out because it was so unlike him, so ungentlemanly like. That's not how he was raised.

"I could have stopped it... but I just didn't" Marinette cupped her hands together and held it close to her chest.

"Mari...?"

"Chat Noir and I..." Marinette blushed. "I mean... It was... but if I would have just thought things through, I could have stopped Chat so I wouldn't have to feel guilty about this."

Adrien seemed to get angry. Really angry. "Wait, so you feel guilty about what happened last night? You wished he would stop?"

Marinette felt an even deeper blush appear. "I... do feel guilty... but... I... I... didn't wish to stop it... I... actually wanted Ch-Chat to continue. I don't know why! I'm sorry Adrien"

Adrien's blush was back. "Uh... um"

"If... uh what you say is true" He cleared his throat "Why do you feel guilty about it?"

"Because I'm in love with you Adrien!" Marinette spit out without a second thought.

Seconds... no milliseconds after she heard what she said, she slapped her hand over her mouth turning the deepest shade of red her face could turn to.

Adrien's blush seemed to darken too.

"I should go" Marinette chirped.

His heart skipped. Damn Mari, just what are you doing!?

Before Marinette could go around the blonde, his hand clamped down around her wrist, pulling her into his chest.

Marinette sucked in a sharp breath, and all at once, the sweet scent of Adrien's cologne consumed her.

Oh my gosh, Marinette was in Adrien's arms! It was like a dream come true!

"Marinette..." Adrien whispered pushing her away enough to gaze into those beautiful blue orbs of hers.

"Adri-mmmf" Marinette was silenced with a kiss.

Instantly the girl felt a familiar dizzy sensation wash through her body.

The blonde haired boy sucked in Marinette's bottom lip and gently nipped it causing it to swell up only slightly.

There it was, Adrien thought as he licked across the girls lips. The sweet cinnamon swirled with buttery croissants he had been craving all day. It was without a doubt now his most favorite flavor in the world. So addictive.

The boy cupped Marinette's face with both hands, angling her just right to press deeper into her lips.

Marinette eagerly sucked in as much air as she could, while Adrien's lips glide to the nape of her neck; where he began sinking his teeth into her soft skin.

Wait...

This warmth, this electricity of fireworks exploding inside, the softness of the lips, Marinette's felt it before.

But how could she have felt it before when she's never kissed Adrien?

Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck pulling him in closer to her.

Suddenly Adrien felt familiar urges start to control his mind. He so was tired of fighting them, so tired of this needing feeling.

Would he be able to take her?

Right here, right now?

He didn't see why not.

Then again that could be the lustful mind talking.

Whatever it was, the desperate man let his body take over; kissing Marinette more hungrily.

Adrien forced Marinette to walk back until she was pinned up against the closest thing; which just so happened to be small wired fence around the park.

Whoa Deja-vu, Marinette thought to herself as she felt Adrien's hand explore the sides of her waist.

The minute Adrien's hands slithered down to Marinette's ass to give it a quick squeeze, Marinette knew this was all too familiar.

His scent...

His electrifying touch...

His desperate kisses, and the need to feel closer.

They were all so similar to... what?

Something... like-

 _Chat?_

Adrien pulled Marinette away from the fence and carefully dropped her to lay on the cold grass.

Well at least he was being a little more gentle than Chat.

"Princess" Adrien mumbled as he climbed on top of her.

Marinette gasped. That had to have confirmed it in her mind right?

Could Adrien be...

Marinette's mind drew a blank as Adrien settled in between her legs.

Marinette inhaled a sharp breath when she felt Adrien press their hips together. He had already formed a hard spot that was toying with Marinette's inner thigh.

"Adrien..." Marinette groaned causing the man's stomach to tighten.

Whoa... never has his name sounded so good before.

The boy peered down at the girl with lust filled eyes. "Mari?"

Marinette slipped her fingers into Adrien's white jacket and with one swift movement removed it. An action that was rewarded with surprise from, not just the boy, but her as well.

With that action completed Adrien didn't waste anytime pulling up Marinette's shirt and throwing it some where to the side.

Again she found herself wondering. Was this really what she wanted.

Adrien was going take her right here? At an abandoned park where anyone can walk by?

Marinette could feel the heat in her stomach start to burn.

Oh god, how arousing that thought was.

Marinette mentally kicked herself, here she was turning into a big pervert.

"Ahhh~" Marinette moaned from the sudden touch to her breast.

Whoa... w-why was she so sensitive there all of a sudden.

She heard Adrien breath out heavily as he moved down to be eye level with the mounds. Adrien swallowed a thick ball of hot saliva, then glided his finger along the bra strap which lead him to the back of the pink garment.

Could he do it? Removing this garment meant that Adrien would be seeing Marinette's bare chest. A thought that made the inexperienced man's rod twitch in anticipation.

Marinette lifted her back up slightly giving Adrien enough room to do whatever needed to be done.

Three tries was the charm, Adrien noted himself as he unclutched the bra and slowly pulled it off her arms. When the pink garment was removed Marinette instantly covered herself.

Adrien scowled at this. "M-Marinette... it's.. alright"

"I... I'm embarrassed" She whispered.

"D-Don't be..." He whispered back. "Hey, I know" Adrien smiled as he sat up.

Marinette's eyes never left the man straddling her; she watched carefully as two arms crossed; gripping the hems of the black shirt, slowly lifting up revealing hard tan skin.

"S-See..." He blushed. "We're even now, right?"

Marinette's eyes widened and a jolt shot through her body.

Adrien was shirtless! Oh god! He was shirtless and on top of her! She could see everything from his neck, to his six pack, to his v line. Oh, he was hot!

Marinette's face heated up. Well... alright then. The shy girl turned her head to the left and slowly uncovered herself. Marinette's heart began pounding inside her chest.

She was so nervous.

Who could blame her?

After all Adrien was staring down at her bare chest. The Adrien Agreste. The hot teen model ever girl dreams about. He was here, laying on top of her, wanting her.

Oh gosh what a thrill!

Wait... what if he didn't like what he saw? After all Marinette wasn't very big in the chest. Every girl she knew was just about the same size, if not bigger.

She couldn't be more wrong. Marinette was... perfect in Adrien's innocent eyes. Her nipples were erect and so... _pink._ Adrien swallowed again before lunging forward to swallow up one of the breasts.

"Ahhh oohh" Marinette moaned.

It was such a different feeling for both of them without the bra.

For Adrien it was softer, squishier, and easier to flick his tongue across the hard bud.

For Marinette, it caused a deeper chill to shoot through her body making the spot between her legs burn.

Adrien began lapping over the mound which earned Marinette to throw her arms around his head and pull him in closer to her chest. With a few more laps Adrien replaced his tongue with his teeth, nipping gently on the hard spot in the center of the chest.

Again, Marinette sucked in a sharp breath; her hips once again began moving on their own. Grinding along the hips of the man above her, Marinette could feel the familiar cloud of lust starting to consume her.

"Adrien" Marinette breathed out. "Please" She begged.

She wanted more.

Who was he to deny the sweet request. With one more gentle nip Adrien let go of the breast and lead a trail of kisses until he was once again met with the core of Marinette.

Instantly the man felt his pulse quicken as he dipped his fingers into the black pants.

Marinette shook her hips side to side. Hurry up and take them off Adrien!

Then they were off, kicked to the side to be forgot for while.

Adrien stared at the women's center for a few seconds before poking her with his index finger making the girl groan.

She's so sensitive down here. Adrien felt amused as he pushed in more pressure along the silken fabric.

"You're even more wet then last night" Adrien unknowingly said out loud.

"W-What?" Marinette flushed.

Adrien dug the heel of his hand into the hard extended bud that was just barely poking through the moist cloth.

"Oh god!" Marinette cried, and once again her mind lost all sense of reality.

After a few more stokes Adrien lifted his hand from the girl causing her eyes to shoot open from the lose of touch.

What? Why'd he stop?

"I... I kind of want to try something..." Adrien said with red cheeks.

Marinette shook her head. "O-Okay?"

Adrien quickly pulled off the girl's pink panties, leaving her completely nude to the area around her. The blonde haired boy then opened the girls legs wider so he was able to get a better view and better lighting.

Carefully his fingers slipped between her lips, brushing against the highly sensitive skin of her inner folds, and melted into her. Adrien watched carefully as his hand rubbed into her sex. It was sorta hypnotizing, watching his fingers dance between the pink and red inflamed skin.

Another shock ran threw him. Never had he ever been turned on by something so much before. The way he had her moaning just from the small movements, he didn't know how much longer he could possibly hold on.

With the use of his thumb, Adrien dug into the sensitive bud once again causing the girl to mewl. Adrien cautiously felt around, his middle finger digging through the warm folds, looking for the entrance. When he found it, the tip of his middle finger pressed into it.

Marinette's eyes widened for a second before shutting tightly, anticipating the touch.

Once inside Marinette, he could easily feel the warmth and the tightness that squeezed his finger.

"A-Adrien!" Marinette cried.

The boy began pulling out his finger before sinking it back in deeper to the girl. She groaned at this and Adrien did it again, and again until he had a steady rhythm pumping into the girl's core.

Adrien added his ring finger, stretching the girl slightly more.

"God, Adrien!" Marinette began bucking her hips to match Adrien's pumps. "Please! Right there! Oh!"

Adrien's stomach tightened and he increased the speed of his fingers. Marinette moaned louder, head flinging back and tightening her eyes.

Oh god! He was amazing! She felt something building up in the pit of her stomach. Oh God! It feels! So good! Her belly tightened while her toes began curling. God she was close.

So close...

Adrien gawked down at the girl who was grinding into his hand, moving with the motions. Each time his fingers pushed in her hips circled and each time he pulled out she would buck up. She looked so beautiful. Her hair clung to her neck and her breath was unsteady.

Marinette began moaning desperately. So close... so-

"Uuhnn!"

Adrien felt her suddenly clamp down on his hand, tightening and squeezing his fingers, while the rest of her body locked into place. Her legs tensed, knees locked, and her back froze arched off the grass. Adrien pulled out his fingers leaving Marinette to fall back to the grass a boneless mess.

The blonde studied his hand; there was a thick coating of Marinette's juices. It was warm, and silky. Just then Marinette sat up, and when Adrien turned to look at her, he saw a weird gleam in her eyes that made his eyes darken.

"Y-You know..." Marinette whispered, lust still locked away in her eyes. "I would like to now... try something that is"

She cupped his cheek and smiled making Adrien shiver a little.

"Will you trust me" Marinette whispered again.

Adrien swallowed as Marinette glided her finger down his collar bone, pass his abs; pausing there for a little longer than necessary; finally stopping just at the base line of his jeans. Adrien felt his heart rate increase, and yet all he could do was lay there and watch the girl toy with him

Marinette smirked, it was her turn to play and experiment. The feeling of power was something extraordinary, she thought as she pressed into Adrien's shoulders causing the jittery man to fall back to the cool grass.

"Trust me?" Marinette blinked.

Adrien's muscles tensed, tightening to a new level completely unknown to the green eyed boy.

He nodded slowly. "I-I... I do trust you Mari..."

Marinette took a small breath as she unbuckled his belt.

She almost couldn't believe how gutsy she was being. Marinette has always been a shy, clumsy girl who's broke into a heated frenzy just by thinking about _hold hands_ with Adrien! How could she be so... calm about doing _this_?

Adrien's head came up to look at her while she worked at the material, straddling his shins and leaving him a view of her exposed pussy. It was still soaked, and it seemed to be a light red from his earlier action. Adrien's bulge gave an excited jump at the thought, causing Marinette, who was now pulling down his pants to stare at it in wonder through the red boxers.

Marinette blinked slowly and she poked the large bulge through the fabric causing Adrien to jump a little. It was such a soft action, but even so with that one touch it felt good. So good. He grunted and with that Marinette wrapped her hand around the bulge.

Adrien hissed and his hips jerked when she squeezed his shaft and rubbed the material of his boxers against it. Slowly, she shifted upwards, judging the size of it with another squeeze. From what she could feel, he was large and thick. It excited her. He was hot, she could feel the warmth radiating through the soft fabric.

Marinette tightened her grip on the length once again and rubbed her thumb across the tip that began leaking with pre-cum, wetting the red fabric. Feeling the cock twitch in her hand Marinette's eyes widened just slightly.

Did that mean he was ready for release soon?

The girl dipped her fingers into the hems of his boxers teasingly. Adrien growled earning Marinette to giggle and carefully pull down the boxers which revealed the hard rod.

Marinette's mind instantly drew a blank. This was the very first time she's seen one of these things. Sure is different than she imagined it would be.

Not that she imagined these types of things in the first place.

As Marinette tried to soak up the mushroom headed cock, she reached out and wrapped her hand around it again. It was a different feeling. It was so hard, and the veins poking out at the sides gave it a strange texture. She pulled the cock in an upward motion making Adrien shutter.

Oh... did he like that?

She did it again.

Another shutter.

Marinette smiled and began a slow rhythm.

"M-Marinette... ugh!" Adrien grabbed her hand, bringing it to a stop.

Marinette jumped a little and looked at the troubled boy. "D-Did I hurt you?"

"No... it's just um... here" Adrien stuck out his tongue and swiped it along the palm of Marinette's hand. She normally would cringe at such an action, but right now she didn't seem to mind it.

"T-Try that"

Marinette nodded and tried rubbing again. "Like this?"

"Ohhh, yeah... like that! Just like that!" He took in a breath.

As she continued the motion a thought occurred to her. She's seen it, felt the cock throbbing hardness, smelt the cock's manly musk... but what... what does it taste like?

Damn! That sounds so weird Marinette hissed to herself.

Still... the more she felt him the more curious she became, so with one experiential lick the girl lapped down to the base of the shaft causing Adrien to hiss and twitch.

"God Marinette"

Marinette froze and peered up at him through her eye lashed. "You don't like that?"

Adrien felt a burning heat slap his cheeks. "N-No! Not at all" He mumbled "It... felt nice"

Marinette seemed to light up. "Really?"

She repeated the action earning another groan from the boy. Marinette then swallowed his shaft and started a bopping motion, sucking and licking at the same time.

"Shit" Adrien cursed and grabbed Marinette's head to hold it more securely. With another hard suck Marinette brought her hand to wrap around the shaft once more, giving it a gentle massage along with each bob of her head.

"Uggh Marinette! I..." Adrien hissed again he felt his cock throb and he knew he needed to pull out, but god it felt _to_ good.

"Marinette! Ahh- I'm... I'm going to-"

He tried to warn her but it was to late, Adrien lurched up and pulled out of Marinette's mouth grabbing his rod that shot out thick ribbon of cream onto her neck and chest. Adrien gasping, let go of his cock and fell back on his elbows

"I-I'm sorry!" Adrien said a bit humiliated "I'm so sorry Marinette!"

Marinette dipped her finger in the hot sticky substance, bringing it to eye level. Adrien's seed! Marinette studied it for a while before plunging it into her mouth and licking up the thick cream.

Adrien tasted good! It was a little bitter, but not to the extreme where it was unpleasant.

"M-Marinette?" Adrien chirped.

"Adrien you sure did make a mess" Marinette teased pulling her fingers out of her mouth.

Adrien's cheeks darkened. "U-Uh... ye-yeah... s-sorry about that..."

"Well, I feel that some sort of punishment is needed."

"Punishment?"

Marinette smiled. "Fine, how about this and we will call it even"

"What?" Adrien knitted his brows together.

Marinette slid of the boy to sit back on the grass. She widened her legs and reached down to her sex and spread the two lips apart giving Adrien full view of the sex and it's entrance.

He blushed.

"Make love to me Adrien..."

His blush grew darker. She didn't have to ask twice Adrien pounced forward molding their lips together once again. gasps coming out when they parted, and the two settled back to laying on the grass.

Adrien sat up on his knees; positioning his hard cock in front of the throbbing entrance of Marinette.

"Y-You ready?" He choked out.

Marinette nodded as every nerve in her body tightened.

This was it. She was going to make love with Adrien.

Oh god how she couldn't wait.

Adrien's hips twitched and his head pushed past the first few folds of her. Instantly her hands curled into a ball and her toes spread apart.

Inch by inch, Adrien slid himself inside meeting a slight resistance due to how wet she was. His dick tightened as he pushed himself in deeper, fitting into her silky walls like a glove.

Marinette let out a whimper when Adrien finally found himself all the way inside of her.

The two groan together.

The girl dug her nails into Adrien's back election a satisfied groan from the man.

Gosh he filled her up, it hurts. pretty bad actually. How much he stretched her was unbelievable.

"Adrien! Oh my god!" Marinette sucked in.

Adrien's eyes closed for a second. Man Marinette was tight. The longer he sat still the tighter it would get; which only made his dick throb in a kind of ache that needed to be moved.

Adrien's eyes opened and he observed the pained girl beneath him. Her eyes were closed with tears that had formed beneath her eyes, a dark red colored her cheeks, her blue hair was spilled across the grass, and her eye brows were merged together; all while her head was turned to the left.

"Marinette" Adrien whispered causing Marinette to instantly open her eyes and lock her blue orbs with the emerald green ones.

"A-Adrien?" she stuttered.

He cupped her cheek and wiped the tears near her eyes with his thumb.

"On your say" He smiled.

Marinette parted her lips slightly and her brows lifted to form a sentimental look. Gosh Adrien, Marinette just loves you so much, and when you keep doing things to make her love you more... she won't know how to handle it anymore.

The appreciate girl grabbed Adrien's face and pulled him into a kiss, surprising the boy.

Once the kiss was broken Marinette gave him a small smile.

Adrien nodded and pulled out, his dick dragging slowly, until the tip was kissing the entrance again. No a second later her plunged himself right back in again making a wonderful noise come out of the girl.

The tightness of the silky wall wrapping around his dick, were almost too incredible. Soon Adrien developed his own fast, hard rhythm. Pounding into the girl with all his might. Sensitive skin meeting sensitive skin making Marinette roll her hips to match Adrien's.

"Oh god" Marinette moaned. His size was perfect, his length was perfect, the way he was stroking inside of her. It felt amazing.

Adrien rammed into her G-spot unknowingly causing the girl to cry out in loud frantic moans. Marinette brought her knees up to her chest allowing Adrien to penetrate her more deeply.

Oh god yes right there!

Again he began thrusting into her faster.

"Uuhhh" Marinette hissed. Oh he was so deep! So deep inside of her.

Finally Adrien began jackhammering into Marinette with speed and strength that weren't even humanly possible. Or at least she didn't think till now.

"Oh god damn it Adrien! I can't!" Marinette mewled. "Adrien! Adrien! Ahh I'm"

Marinette could feel a familiar tightening in her belly. She was getting close.

With new fervor Marinette groaned into Adrien. "Yes, yes. Please, right there! So good!" nonsense began spilling from her lips.

Adrien hissed her moaning was so erotic to him, and when he felt Marinette getting tighter the man let out yet another his. "Damn it Marinette!"

Oxygen became scarcer and scarcer causing both their minds to enter a dark cloud.

With the little oxygen she had Marinette breathed out. "Adrien! Adrien! I'm going to...! Ahhh"

Suddenly Marinette's hips that met every thrust Adrien gave, stilled. Her knees locked again, her stomach writhing, legs flailing and her toes curling as her whole body began to tremble uncontrollably

Adrien whom was still trusting felt Marinette's walls get tighter, and tighter _and tighter._

"Marinette! Shit! I'm gonna-" Adrien groaned.

Inside of her walls he twitched once, twice and let loose four long explosions of his seed into her womb. Filling her up to the peak, some spilt out slathering her thigh with a thick salty cream. Adrien collapsed on top of Marinette, both taking unsteady deep breaths.

"Goodness" Marinette breathed when Adrien pulled out of her allowing more of his seed mixed with a small stream of blood to ooze out of the girl.

Adrien rolled over laying his back against the cool grass. Throwing an arm over his forehead the man just gazed up at the sky with his breath finally starting to catch up to him.

When did it turn night, he wondered noticing all the stars.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Marinette turned her head to view the man next to her.

Did that really just happen?

Now that her mind set was back into the right mindset, she was able to think clearly.

Marinette just made love with Adrien. She should be excited, thrilled even.

And although she was, for some reason, Marinette felt strange.

The longer she gazed at the man the more she wondered.

Why did he do it?

All of a sudden, why did he choose now?

Shouldn't they have at least dated first?

Marinette didn't even know Adrien liked her like that.

Adrien turned his head to view Marinette.

He blinked and smiled, but Marinette simply just gazed at him.

"Mari?" Adrien lifted a brow.

Marinette sat up and looked around for her clothes. "I think I should go."

Adrien heaved himself up and shot Marinette with a puzzled look. "Are you alright?"

Marinette quickly put her bra on, then her shirt before standing up to slide her panties and shorts on.

"Marinette" Adrien stood up and slipped on his boxers and loose belted jeans.

"Sorry Adrien... I just have to go" Marinette slipped into her flats and ran off.

Oh god. Did he do something wrong?

Did he hurt her in some way?

Adrien quickly threw on the rest of his clothes and went after Marinette assuming she went home to the bakery.

When he arrived at the Dupain-cheng bakery he frantically knocked on the door which was answered by Marinette's dad.

Adrien stiffened and robotically lifted a hand. "H-H-Hello sir. I... um Marinette is s-she available?"

"Ah hello Adrien, sorry but Marinette can't come to the door right now, she said she's busy with something and wants no one to disrupt her."

"Busy, huh?" Adrien repeated. "Alright well I'll just come back by later then" Adrien lowered his head and dragged his feet away from the door.

 _ **XOXOXOXO**_

Three weeks drag by since that night, Adrien has still yet to talk to Marinette. She's been avoiding him in everyway possible. She even finds ways to avoid him at school.

She was even avoiding Adrien as Chat.

God just what did he do?! Weren't they... didn't they...

Have a connection?

Adrien stood outside the Dupain-cheng door. Contemplating if he should knock or not, she never comes to the door, so why was he here again.

Adrien knocked on the door anyway.

Again Tom answered the door. "Good evening Adrien"

"Hi..." Adrien mumbled trying his best to force a smile.

"Are you staying warm this winter?"

"Yes sir... Thank you. Um... is... Marinette? Is she-"

Adrien's eyes slipped pass Tom and widened the moment he saw Marinette make her way down the steps. She was wearing a red turtle neck knitted sweater and black leggings. Just what you'd expect when it starts to get cold here in Paris.

Marinette's eyed seemed to widen, just as surprised as Adrien.

"Marinette!" Adrien barked almost desperately.

Tom stepped to the side and glanced back and forth at the two. "Shall I give you some privacy?"

Adrien's eyes narrowed to his feet.

"Sure dad" Marinette spoke causing Adrien to look up at her.

"Come on up to my room" Marinette fumbled up the stairs and Adrien hastily followed.

"Was that Adrien again?" Sabine walked in the house part.

"Yes."

"My he sure has been coming here a lot."

"Guess they had a fight; but good ol' Marinette has finally decided to give him a chance"

"Really? That's nice I hope they work what ever it is out" Sabine looked up at the closed pink door.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

Adrien stood in the middle of Marinette's room. Frozen. At a complete lose for what to do.

What to say?

After all... the last thing between them was...

Well...

Adrien's face lit up a light shade of pink.

"Adrien" Marinette's voice made the boy jump.

"Yes!" He spun to view her sitting on her desk chair with her legs crossed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you" He weakly admitted.

"Don't play games with me"

Adrien blinked at the girl. "I would never!"

"Then tell me something honestly"

Adrien stiffened and listened carefully. Marinette paused causing Adrien to shift his weight onto one leg impatiently.

"Why did you choose to make love to me that night?"

Adrien's mouth opened, but it was quick to shut. The man looked around the room and it landed on a picture of him.

Why? Why did he do it?

Because Marinette was beautiful! Because he liked hearing the sounds come out of her... because...? Because why?

Marinette shook her head. "I tried convincing myself you wouldn't use me for your own pleasures. You're not that kind of guy... but now... I'm not so sure Adrien"

What no! That wasn't it at all! Marinette he would never use you like that!

Adrien clenched his fists as Marinette's eyes filled up with tears.

"I... Think you should go..." Marinette turned away from him.

Adrien's eyes widened. His throat was so dry he couldn't even spit up one word. Again the boy balled up his fists even tighter causing his nails to dig into the palms of his hand.

"M-Marinette" He choked.

"Just go Adrien" Marinette placed her hand over her mouth.

Adrien's eyes dropped back to his feet and did as he was told.

As soon as the boy was gone, Marinette's red kwami came out of hi ding.

"Marinette"

"God tikki how can I be so stupid?!" Marinette cried into her hands.

"Please don't cry Marinette! I'm sure everything will work out"

"How can you be so sure? Tikki, that night with Adrien was the best night of my life. Everything I felt with him... every touch and every kiss, I want him so badly! But how can I bring myself to do it again if there is no explanation to why the first time happened."

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"GWAAHH IDIOT! ADRIEN YOU'RE A STUPID IDIOT!" The furious boy kicked around a paper ball occasionally hitting the side of his head. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING TO MARINETTE! YOU JUST LET HER THINK YOU USED HER FOR YOUR OWN PLEASURES! DAMN IT DAMN IT ALL!" Adrien fumed.

"Adrien" Natalie knocked on the door and entered. "I heard shouting is everything alright?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "It's fine Natalie..."

"Alright then I will be right outside the doors"

Again Adrien rolled his eyes as the women left the room.

"Relax Adrien it's not that big of a deal" The black kwami stated chewing on some of his favorite camembert cheese.

Adrien plopped down on his couch and rubbed his forehead.

 _'Why did you do it?'_

"Why did I do it?" Adrien breathed out. "Why did I do it?"

Because it was the heat of the moment?

No...

Because he-

"Man I just _love_ my camembert" Plagg interrupted his thoughts.

-loves her...

Adrien's eyes widened.

What?

Love?

Adrien loved Marinette?

Could it really be that simple?

So simple that the word, _love,_ does it justice?

No... it can't be... it's more than that... much more than that.

Right?

After all, sex and being in love are two totally different things. Anyone can have sex but it takes something special to be in love.

Right?

 _Right?_

Suddenly a loud crash echoed through the thin window followed by a loud scream.

"What was that?" Adrien jumped to his feet.

Thankfully something else to distract his mind.

"Plagg claws out!" Adrien said causing the black kwami to get sucked into his ring and transform him.

Hopping from roof top to roof top Chat Noir spotted a man in all dark clothes.

"I am Black Shadow! I am the all time best shadow maker in the world! Watch I manipulate your shadow to make you do whatever I please!" The man said as he forced a civilian to dance against his will.

"Well that's not playing _fuur"_ Chat stole the villains attention.

"Ahh Black Shadow, that's Chat Noir! Take his Miraculous and give it to me!" Hawk mouth spoke.

"With pleasure" The black shadow lunged forward.

"Whoa, you're pretty fast" Chat dodged the man.

Suddenly something wasn't right. Chat couldn't move.

"What the?!" He looked around and eyes landed on his shadow the appeared to be caught by the villains shadow.

"What's the matter kitty? Afraid of your shadow" The man flung around Chat's shadow causing Chat noir to mimic the action.

"Whoa, Whoa whoaaaaa!" Adrien went flying south and face planted into a pole. "Ouch"

"Chat Noir?" A voice came in from the right.

The familiar voiced caused Chat to spring up to his feet and face the girl. "M-Marinette!"

"H-H-Hey! H-Hi!" Chat forced a huge smile.

Marinette scanned the streets before peering at the green eyed cat. "What's going on"

"Huh? Oh, uhh nothing much just kicking back, fighting villains. Keeping Paris safe. The usual"

"Villains?" Marinette's brows merged together.

"Here kitty, kitty, come to black shadow and give me your miraculous" The man hovered over the two. "My, my what do we have here?"

"Quick Marinette get out of here!"

"Alright" Marinette tried to run away but froze.

"What's the matter? Hurry Mari! Go"

"I can't move" Marinette tried with all her might.

"If you won't give me your miraculous I will just have your friend here take it from you!" The Villain took control of Marinette.

Chat jerked his head towards black shadow. "LET HER GO! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT'S ME YOU WANT TO FIGHT!"

"Correction, I don't want to fight you, you're just in my way. So I'll leave it to the young girl to do the dirty work as I watch from above. Have fun! Try not to kill each other too quickly okay"

Marinette unwillingly lunged forward punching Chat right in the jaw.

"Oh my god Chat! Oh my god I am so sorry"

Holding his jaw the black suited man stood back to his feet. "You have a pretty strong punch there"

"I'm sorry!" Marinette cried.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Please! This is so boring, and here I thought I'd actually get a bit of entertainment but all you kids are doing is dancing around each other! I want to see action!" The villain with a flick of the wrist let Marinette's shadow go and got a hold of Chat's once again.

"Hey!" Marinette held her hands eye level. "I can move!"

"Hey Chat I- eh? Chat?" Marinette gazed at the stiffen man.

"Marinette, run!"

Marinette blinked. "Chat"

"Hurry! There isn't a whole lot of-" Chat threw his arm up and lashed at Marinette digging his sharp claws into her soft delicate skin.

Marinette didn't even have time to blink, it happened so fast. She could feel a sharp pain pinch the skin near her collar bone and drag all the way down to her breast. She fell to the ground with widened eyes. It hurt. Really badly, it hurt. It was almost like a paralyzing pain.

"MARINETTE! OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!"

"Now this is what I'm talking about! A direct hit to the chest!" The villain laughed.

"Marinette! Run! Please" Chat looked desperate.

Marinette shook her head. This was no time to fall into a shocked state. Despite the burning on her chest, and the feeling of warm liquids running down her body, Marinette stood back to her feet and took off into a sprint.

"Where do you think you're going?!" The villain hissed making Chat chase after her.

"PLEASE" Chat pleaded tears threating to fall from his eyes. "PLEASE STOP!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT MARINETTE! STOP!"

Thankfully Marinette made a sharp turn down an empty street and wound up buying her just enough time to transform.

"Tikki we have to stop this guy"

"Marinette are you sure? You're wound looks pretty bad"

"There is no time for that! Tikki spots on!"

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Ladybug" Chat craned his head to the women.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Chat! You alright?"

"Me? Well aside from the fact that I have no control over anything in my body. I'm fine. But my friend Marinette! She-"

"She's fine" Ladybug smiled.

"How can you be sure?! After all I..."

"Chat... she's going to be okay! Trust me. Now, let's see if we can do something about that controlled shadow of yours." Ladybug dove towards the cat, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him inside the closest building.

"Just where do you two think your going? I'm just getting started!" Black shadow hovered off the building, stopping mid-air when someone caught his eye. "Hmm, well it looks like I will just have to deal with you later, I have another rat who needs a lesson on who's number one!"

"What now?" Chat Noir asked, regaining control of his body.

"I don't know. How are we suppose to fight someone who controls people by their own shadows?"

"Have you tried Lucky Charm?"

Marinette face palmed her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that!"

"It's okay" Chat chuckled. "It's what I'm here for"

"Lucky Cha-" Ladybug tried to throw her yo-yo in the air, but not even half way in the air it came crashing down as the pain in her chest increased tenfold.

"Argg" Ladybug fell to one knee, putting slight pressure on the throbbing pain.

"Ladybug?! Are you alright" Chat was quick to her side. "What happened?"

Breathing heavily Ladybug craned her head to the blonde. "I'll be fine... it looks like Lucky Charm will be of no use to us"

Chat titled his head and looked down at where the girl was applying pressure.

"God Ladybug! You're bleeding!" Chat informed worriedly.

The red suited girl smiled. "It's nothing Chat, thanks for worrying but I will be fine"

Wait a minute. Chat blinked, wasn't that the same spot...?

"Ladybug" Chat turned to her, removing her hand away from the wound.

"Chat? What are yo-"

Ladybug was cut off by Chat's hand against the wounded spot on her collar bone. The girl jumped at the touch, and he saw her wince in pain.

Adrien lightly dragged his fingers in a slightly downward motion, making sure to stop well above her breast. Adrien's eyes widened from feeling the four swollen scratches through the thin fabric.

"Chat that hurts!" She whimpered. "Take your hands off me!"

Chat did as he was told.

No way... the feeling of those marks. There was no doubt about it.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Ouch Tikki!" Marinette shoved away the cotton ball the red Kwami was pressing against Marinette's blood stained shirt.

"I'm sorry Marinette, I don't mean to hurt you it's just these wounds are getting worse the longer they're not treated. Please bare with it"

Marinette took a breath and closed her eyes, waiting to feel the sharp pain of the cotton ball pressing against her injury. But it never came, and when she opened her eyes to inspect why, Tikki was no where insight.

"Tikki?"

Just then there was three taps on the window and in came a stray ally cat.

"Chat?!" Marinette stood up from her chair. "What?"

"Princess." Chat's eyes landed on the blood wound and his face immediately fell into resentment.

His eyes fell to his feet, feeling nothing other than shame. "I'm sorry Marinette... I hurt you and I'm sorry. I... I should have protected you" Tears burned the back of the boys green eyes.

Marinette stumbled closer to the man, reaching out to grab his hand.

"Listen to me Chat... it's all okay. I know that you didn't mean it. You had no control after all. Look I will be fine, you hear? It's just a flesh wound"

"BUT I CAUSED IT!" Chat yelled, tears now flowing down his cheeks.

"Chat..." Marinette's grip tightened on his hand. "Hey..."

Marinette gasped and her eyes widened as two arms flung around her yanking her into a hard torso.

"I hurt you... not just once, but twice today... God Marinette I'm such an idiot!" He buried his head into her shoulder.

"Chat... what are you?"

"I was so scared!" He sobbed "Marinette when I hurt you... I thought you... God I'd never been so scared in my entire life before."

"C-Chat..." Mari's own eyes began to water. Why does he care so much about her? After all Marinette, was just Marinette. She shouldn't hold a special place in anyone's eyes. She's too clumsy, too imperfect.

"Please... in the future... don't fight if you have such an injury! Even Ladybug isn't invincible."

Marinette's eyes widened. "What!?"

Chat pulled away locking green orbs with blue. "Don't be so reckless M'lady"

Marinette's eyes softened. No point in fighting it; Chat had such a serious expression. "How did you figure it out?"

Crap! She's so going to be lectured by Tikki later.

Chat pointed to her chest. "The scratch when I felt it. There was no mistaken that."

Oh...

"Please Chat... don't tell anyone"

Chat pressed his lips together. "It will be our little secret. Trust me princess, I know how important this is to you"

"T-Thanks Chat" Marinette blushed.

"Now" Chat cupped Marinette's cheek. "Let's see if I can do something about your scratch"

Chat dipped his left hands up Marinette's shirt slowly pulling it up. Marinette felt the action and quickly grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Chat!" Her blush darkened "Wait..."

"It's okay Marinette... I just want to help..."

Marinette blinked and then removed her hand, allowing her shirt to be lifted up over her head and placed beside her. Chat let out another sigh. With her shirt now removed, he was able to see the red inflamed marks he had put on her.

He... with his own paw caused such a vile scratch that stained Marinette's white and black polka dotted bra a dark red.

"Y-You know" She whispered softly making Chat's heart skip. "I can do this myself."

"Don't b-be ridiculous. It was me who hurt you in the first place, so it would only be right for the knight to heal his princess."

Marinette rolled her eyes and Chat's finger gently pressed the end of the cut on the center of her breast.

They both shivered.

Chat has touched Marinette before... _twice._ So why was it so nerve-wracking?

"C-Chaat!" Marinette groaned making Adrien's stomach tighten.

"M-Marinette?"

"P-Please" Tears were in her eyes. "It hurts... be gentle"

Without knowing, Adrien had actually put more pressure into the cut making it burn.

"I-I'm sorry!" He jerked his hand away. "Do you, um have a first aid kit?"

"Yeah it's on my desk" Marinette spun around.

"I'll get it" Chat walked pass her and grabbed the white box.

The blueish-black haired girl sat on her bed. "You will be gentle right?"

"Course aren't I always" Chat stumbled to sit beside Marinette.

"Well..."

"Hey now!" Chat opened the box and pulled out some peroxide. Grabbing a small cotton ball he tipped the brown bottle causing the cotton ball to absorb the liquid.

"Now uhh, this may hurt a little"

"Just please hurry" Marinette closed her eyes.

Marinette sucked in a breath when the cold liquid filled ball touched her skin. She did her best to sit still, but god it hurt! It hurt so bad.

"Chat..."

"I know..." He applied more pressure causing Marinette to whimper softly and grab onto his wrists. "I'm sorry princess"

Gradually it started to ease up; that or her body just went numb to the pain. Adrien could feel Marinette's heart beat and for some reason it made his speed up too.

Suddenly the two were interrupted by the sound of Adrien's ring beeping. Chat ignored it and continued to clean the scratch.

"Chat... you-" Before she could finish her sentence there was a flash of green and now in Chat's spot was the one and only Adrien Agreste.

"Adrien!" Marinette hollered baffled.

The blonde haired boy wouldn't even look up at Marinette. He was so focused on the wound in front of him that Marinette couldn't even tell if he noticed he transformed.

Of course he knew but that didn't matter to him. What mattered was Marinette. Just because his time as Chat ran out didn't mean his time to help Marinette did too.

Marinette's eyes softened. Some how she wasn't as surprised as she thought she would be. Marinette had a feeling it was him. After all, after the night they shared together, it was such a strong coincidence.

Her blush darkened. Alright, maybe she was a little more surprised than that. Her partner all this time was Adrien... everything she did as Ladybug... every flirt Chat has ever tried was Adrien.

"Marinette" Adrien spoke after he finished cleaning the cut.

Marinette stiffened. "Y-Yes Adrien..."

"There is something I need to talk to you about" Adrien began applying antibiotic cream.

"What is it?"

"It's about what you said earlier to me..."

"Earlier?"

Adrien finally looked up, meeting Marinette's puzzled gaze.

"I'm sorry I turned into a coward."

Marinette blinked again.

"I should have told you straight up why I did what I did that night" Adrien took in a breath. "But I didn't, because I wasn't even sure myself. I was so confused."

Marinette parted her lips to say something but Adrien was faster.

"I didn't mean to confuse you too Mari..." Adrien paused to bit his lower lip. "I love you"

Marinette gasped and her lips parted even farther.

"I know I should have probably made that clear to you, but I didn't think it was that simple."

Adrien smiled lightly, a blush coloring his cheeks. "To like someone so much that it would lead to feelings of want and desire. I suppose I just hid my feelings from you for too long, because the moment I... or _C_ _hat_ kissed you, I couldn't control myself. I wanted you. I needed you."

"A-Adrien..." Marinette's cheeks burnt a crimson red.

"So that's my answer. That's why I did what I did that night. Sorry I didn't see it sooner"

Mari bit the bottom of her lip and frowned. Then all at once hundreds of tears poured from her eyes. She tackled Adrien into a tight hug and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Marinette?" Adrien held up his hands.

"I love you too! I've always loved you! Since that time you leant me your umbrella!"

Adrien blinked and then smiled wrapping his arms securely around Marinette.

 _ **XOXOXO**_

"Thanks for helping me with the scratch Adrien" Marinette smiled as she threw a fresh shirt on.

"It's my pleasure princess. Now you are going to have to change the bandaged every three days"

"Alright I will."

"I will come and do it for you if you want me too"

"I think I can manage kitty"

"You sure? I don't mind doing it"

Marinette giggled. "Would you like something to eat before you go?"

Adrien smiled. "Sure! Wha'cha got?"

"Well I can make you something down in the bakery"

"Awesome! Can you make some chocolate chip cookies- no even better cinnamon croissants with butter!"

Marinette giggled again as the two walked down the stairs. "Is that really what you want?"

"Yes! It's my favorite!"

"You've tried it before?"

"Yes every time I taste your lips!"

Marinette stiffened and once again a blush heated up her cheeks. "Y-Y-Y-You can actually taste it on my l-lips!?"

"Yupp" Adrien beamed.

"Oh my god! How embarrassing!" Marinette covered her face.

No more than a second later Adrien was in front of her pulling her hands away, locking green with blue.

"Don't be embarrassed! I love the taste of my girlfriend!"

"EHH!?" Marinette fumed.

"What?" Adrien knitted his brows together.

"S-Sorry... I just... have to get use to hearing it, that's all"

Adrien smiled. "Alright then... _girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend!"_

Marinette squealed. "S-Stop! It's still too much!"

Adrien laughed. "Awww, well how about you save the croissant for me tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Marinette blinked.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, tomorrow I will come over to play those new games with you!"

"That's right! We haven't tried the new games yet! Which ones shall we play!" Marinette inquired excitingly.

Adrien leaned in close. "Well there are a few other _games_ I kind of want to try and get better at first."

 **. . .**

Simultaneously the two faces went from pink straight to a dark red, and then the two turned away from each other with nervous giggles.

Guess it's still to soon to be talking like that. Oh Adrien...


End file.
